


How to fuck your nerd

by manglekin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Authority Figures, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexuality, Blowjobs, Denial of Feelings, FaceFucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, HJSGJDSJ I LUV THEM!!!!!!!, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Melloney, Science Boyfriends, Size Difference, Sloppy Makeouts, Stuttering, Surgeons, Teasing, dubcon, mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manglekin/pseuds/manglekin
Summary: Mello finally owns up to his feelings for Rodney. Rodney, on the other hand, still won't budge on his standpoint and facade of feeling nothing for Mello.





	How to fuck your nerd

It was hard for Mello to eventually come to terms with the fact he was gay, after being on the edge of homophobic for a while. It was even harder, now that he had a boyfriend, who happened to be dating his best friend as well, that he had a crush on that same best friend. Not just an innocent crush, either; not a gradeschool crush. Their attraction to each other had long since surpassed that, having known each other for decades; there was a slight amount of room for the daydreaming and the hugging, yeah, but it was more…. Aggressive, per-se. Right now, Mello was in bed, awake, thinking about slamming Rodney against the wall and giving him what for. In a kinky way.  
It was a very awkward position to be in, both Mello and Rodney knew Gerald was trying to get them together and they had to be able to swallow their pride and admit to each other that they- no. That was completely and totally impossible, especially for an egotistical man like Rodney. So finally, after hoping for months that someone else would do it for him, he grabbed Rodney by the shoulder and pulled him close so they were facing each other.  
“What, Banks?” Rodney glared up at him, his arms crossed and his face in a perpetual grimace; he couldn’t fall asleep, conveniently enough. Rodney went through phases every so often, of a few days in which he couldn’t will himself to sleep, and this was about the second day of one of those. “Better not wake our boyfriend.”  
“I want to know, Rodney,” Mello deadpanned, grip still tight on the smaller man, “if what Gerry said was true?” And he watched his face flush of all color.  
“I- what? What, what are you talking about exactly?” He knew about all the times Gerry had been trying to get him to admit his non-existent crush on Mello. But he didn’t have one! He would always protest and rant about Mello to Gerry and it always ended up with Gerry telling him he sounded lovesick and him yelling back that he was annoyed and frustrated, not in love. Not in love. He might’ve slipped up once or twice and gotten too caught up in the heat of the moment to realize it and- oh god, what had he said now? His heart seemed to beat out of his chest when Mello tried to make eye-contact with him. There was nothing more intimate than Rodney willingly making eye-contact with someone. So he didn’t. He wanted nothing more than for Mello to just leave him alone already.  
“You want to kiss me.”  
“No I don’t!” Rodney stammered, shocked and disgusted, feeling his face sting with blood. Oh my god. He remembered that for sure. 

“Are you sure? I understand, Ronnie. You aren’t used to hugging or anything, but we barely know each other compared to you and Mello. Wouldn’t- like- I dunno- kissing him really hard help you release frustration?” Gerry had a sheepish, hopeful smile as he tried again and again for Rodney to admit he craved affection from his subordinate.  
“Well,” Rodney replied, serious, “I understand the disgusting connotation you’re making but any forceful physical contact would be enough to relieve some stress. Not all of it, though.”  
“So you would!” Gerry gasped, and Rodney turned pink.  
“N-no, I was saying, lo,logically, it would work. You’re repulsive, Gerald. I don’t have this, this secret desire for Banks. It’s not, It’s not like that. I just, I have, -I can’t stand him.” 

“You do. I know you want to deny it, but I’m not denying anything anymore. I’m mature enough to move past all the ways you’re acting like a child.” Mello mocked him, rather meanly, too, for someone who usually only teased, “so go ahead. Say it. You want to kiss me.” But Rodney couldn’t, he just bit his lip and started to tremble, in humiliation and fear. “I thought not. So if you’re such a pussy, and you can’t say five words, maybe it’d be more simple to just do it instead.”  
“I- I--” He stuttered, taking a deep breath and looking back up at him, then down to Mello’s collar, gripping it tightly in his small hands.  
“Go ahead. I know you won’t.” If there was anything he liked more than attention and compliments, it was proving Mello wrong. But no matter how much Rodney would have wanted to follow himself up by grabbing his collar and kissing him with all the force he could manage, he stayed staring down and becoming more and more embarrassed with every moment he stayed in nonaction. This was really happening. And he wasn’t disgusted, he wasn’t repulsed like when he talked about it; it was so real it was paralyzing. “Kiss me, Kapernick. Do I really have to do everything myself?” He sneered, watching as Rodney’s expression slowly changed to one of bitterness, anger, frustration. Rodney was going to cuss at him, but he grabbed Mello’s shirt tighter and kissed him as hard as he could at that moment, grabbing his shoulder and holding himself close as he could manage. Mello was shocked for only a moment, smiling, wrapping his arms around Rodney and kissing him back with equal frustration needing to be released. God, the tension that was broken seemed almost unbearable to think about now. Mello couldn’t stand the thought of Rodney Kapernick acting like he didn’t have a crush on him. Now Rodney wasn’t just holding him by the collar, his arms were wrapped around his neck, releasing all the emotions he had denied himself as they broke to breathe and he immediately kissed him again, annoyed, and upset, relieved, hard. Harder than he had kissed him last time.  
In five minutes Mello was on top of Rodney, kissing him with less force and more of something else, a hand running down his leg; Rodney usually slept in boxers and a pajama shirt, and tonight wasn’t an exception.  
“Mello- what the hell are you doing?” He hissed, trying to push him off, blushing harder and growing tense.  
“What, are you scared?” Mello mocked him in a slightly seductive tone, “don’t pussy out now, Kapernick.” he grinned, slowly massaging him up his thighs and into his hips, one hand feeling him up and the other slowly drawing off-course. He elicited a sharp yelp of surprise from Rodney as soon as he grabbed his crotch, rubbing his thumb gently over his package, “you’re scared, aren’t you? Pathetic.”  
“I am, I am not!” He stammered, visibly shocked and anxious, closing his eyes and curling in upon himself somewhat, as if to hide himself. Gerry shifted beside them in their bed. Rodney froze.  
“Yknow,” Mello seemed to either not care that Gerald could wake up, or have understood this from the start, “I think Gerald would look nice in your noise-cancelling headphones Amber bought for you.” And since Rodney was one of the absolute worst at taking a hint or even seeing there was a hint, he leaned a little closer and finished the suggestion with, “‘cause I’m gonna make you scream.” And that sent a tremor of fear down Rodney’s spine, and perhaps a little bit of excitement. He was still completely terrified of being dominated by someone so physically overpowering and one who liked to tease him so relentlessly. Yet he didn’t say no when he rubbed a little harder than before and he felt blood rushing to his face. Oh god.  
One minute of foreplay, or teasing, or whatever you wanted to call it, was almost too much for him, as he squirmed and tried to make Mello hurry the hell up with it already. When he finally, annoyed beyond belief, asked him why the hell he was taking so long, he got a laugh, a little bit of a teasing remark about how he must like it, and an actually serious phrase that made him almost want to disappear right then and there and have had this all been a dream, “Sorry, Rod. I didn’t think you were hard yet.” He pushed Mello away, blood roaring in his ears as he was pinned down and could hardly move under just one hand.  
“Please, god, get off-”  
“Like you said. I haven’t even begun yet.”  
Mello let Rodney hold one fist of the bedsheets and the other gripping his dark, curly hair, shaking very noticeably in fear as Mello pushed his legs apart. “Never seen you this scared before. It’s adorable.” No, it won’t be adorable when he can’t last a minute because Mello decided to leave him in agony for a few minutes beforehand, because he was so sexually frustrated after they kissed, because he’d laugh at him or humiliate him so bad aftercare wouldn’t make him believe it was just for playing on his kinks. Rodney couldn’t help mumbling under his breath, ‘god, oh god, oh god,’ While Mello was preoccupied, continuing to tease him, kissing his boner through his boxers and rubbing it through the fabric.  
It was almost too sensitive when he finally was granted permission to a blowjob, and it was hardly a chore for Mello, who seemed as comfortable sucking his manager’s dick as he was sucking on his fingers after fingerfucking Gerry. Mello almost couldn’t help but smile; as soon as he started sucking on Rodney’s dick he watched both hands, holding onto something different, tighten considerably. He was breathing heavily, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look at such disgusting things, yet whining like he was gonna lose his cool momentarily.  
“Banks,” Rodney whimpered, as Mello pulled off after a moment, giving his member a few gentle, more tame licks before telling him,  
“That’s right. Tell me who you fucking belong to.” Oh jesus christ, Mello was gonna make him cum right there if he didn’t shut the hell up immediately.  
“Shut. up.” Rodney managed, hips lurching forwards into Mello’s mouth when his lips were wrapped around his dick again, forcing a loud, breathless moan from his manager. “God Damnit-- oh- don’t stop-”  
And so he did exactly the opposite, giving him a few slow licks from the base to the head, then looking back up at him, grinning, and deepening his voice considerably, “Say my name and I won’t”  
“Cunt.” Rodney spat, opening one eye momentarily as if he couldn’t bare to look at him. Affirm his authority over him. Confirm that he had all the power in this moment. But Mello did, when he resumed sucking Rodney’s body couldn’t hold on much longer than a few more seconds, tightening his grip further and pulling Mello’s hair,  
“Oh god, oh my god, Banks,” He groaned, rutting his hips against his mouth, to which Mello sucked on him harder, pushing him over the edge quickly, to barely coherent, “Banks, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck-- Banks!” Rodney squeezed his legs together, instinctively pulling Mello’s hair so hard he accidentally yanked him back enough to cum all over his face, whimpering and gasping and almost crying, “Oh my god, holy shit,” He breathed out, panting, one hand wiping his eyes that had teared up when he climaxed- yeah, he came so hard he couldn’t feel his dick. Or his legs. Mello had a pretty amused look, and Rodney totally freaked out when he saw what he had done, even more disgusting was when Mello told him,  
“Be happy I swallowed for you, Rat,” ‘cause that meant he had actually- okay, yeah, no, Rodney couldn’t think about that without vomiting. “You’re pretty cute when you totally lose your authority. You’re so easy to take advantage of, Rod. Though I kind of wish you lasted more than- hm- what’s it been? Hold on…. Oh. a minute.”  
“SHUT UP!” Rodney kicked Mello in the chest and turned away, curling up into a ball and pulling up his boxers, blushing furiously.  
“Just wait here, Rat. You’re not getting out of this that easy.” Mello whispered into his ear, planting a kiss on the back of his neck that made him physically flinch. Mello only had to wash his face and grabbed Rodney around the waist, picking him up as he lay back down and squeezed him close so their noses touched, “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t get anything in return? I hope you can open wide.” And of course Rodney was confused until Mel sat up and shoved him down, his cheek hitting Mello’s right thigh and he tried to immediately jump back but he was forced back down again, this time Mello pulled down the hem of his sweats. “Cute.” He grinned, holding Rodney down and in place with one of his legs, one hand gripping the ginger’s hair and the other around the base of his dick, actually slapping Rodney’s cheek with it and watching as he winced and turned a shade of crimson quicker than he’d ever seen before as he looked over to the side and immediately regretted that decision,  
“You’re repulsive, Banks.” He sputtered, flinching again as Mello impatiently pressed it against his cheek,  
“Come on. I said open up.” He stated, holding his chin and wedging his thumb between Rodney’s teeth to open his mouth. He was resisting, but not as much as he possibly could. He was almost curious, except for when Mello shoved it into his mouth and pushed his head down onto the first two inches. This was way too big to fit. Okay, maybe he could take it halfway in his mouth but to properly suck on this he ought to unhinge his jaw or something. Rodney was really trying not to bite, because he knew how sensitive a man’s genitals were, but honestly he felt like he should just to get it out of his mouth enough to breathe. “Chin up. Breathe through your nose. Suck with your mouth.” Mello Instructed, raising his chin a little and looking down at him, petting his hair gently as he slowly pushed him down until Rodney forcibly stopped at 3 inches, which basically meant ‘I’m about to gag’. “Wow, you’re so cute with my dick shoved down your throat, Kapernick. Want any more?” He grabbed Rodney’s face and pulled out, then shoved his dick back in, almost hurting the poor rat. But Rodney, inwardly, was quite curious to compare their habits in bed. A tactic he had picked up when comparing himself to mello at every waking moment. So he looked up, with an incredibly annoyed expression, as he very slowly bobbed his head and made eye contact with his boyfriend. Was he his boyfriend? “...Hey Rod,” Mello teased, though quite shocked that he was actually locking eyes with him for just a moment, then biting his lip as Rodney rolled his eyes and started rubbing the few inches he couldn’t manage in his mouth. The entire time he looked angry and grossed out, and embarrassed. Pink in the face. “Yeah…. Alright… you’re not terrible, mm…” He lay back, and Rodney, angry he wasn’t getting the reaction he wanted, instead of just moving his head and letting Mello fuck his mouth, he started sucking on his dick like a popsicle- lollipop- whatever kind of shit you enjoy putting in your mouth. “Fuck, Kapernick.” Mello sighed, and after five minutes of painful struggling to breathe, Rodney had Mello right on the edge where he wanted him, a rather slow build compared to himself, with various queues as to getting closer and closer that he was only just learning. He had to stop to breathe, grabbing Mello by the dick and pulling on it with one of his hands, jacking him off just like he had done to him a few times before.  
“You’re absolutely revolting. Sick.” Rodney growled, rubbing the head of his subordinate’s dick and making him jump slightly, laughing nervously,  
“Rod- heh, fuck, please d-don’t stop. Keep going, cmon, don’t make me force y- ah-” Mello leaned his head back, hips twitching as Rodney pressed his lips to the top of his dick, sucking on it a little before rather harshly rubbing him off, both hands,  
“If you really thought I’d let you finish in my mouth you’ve got to be fucking kidding.” He sneered, watching his partner's expression changing from needy to blissful, sighing again and groaning, rolling his hips against Rodney’s palms,  
“Fuck… almost the,there, Rod, oh,” Now this was something he would enjoy watching. Mello really only wanted to force Rodney to suck him off and see what he could make happen, actually coming wasn’t exactly something he expected to do with such a huge virgin. “God, nnh, damnit,” Mello sat up, grabbing Rodney and forcing his head down onto his dick again, catching him completely off guard, “need it- fuck- yes--” He panted, throwing his hips against Rodney’s mouth as the small man tried not to choke. He was furious as Mello had taken all the power he held and just- fuck. He was gonna come in his mouth. He was gonna have to swallow it. “Kapernick, fuck, I’m gonna cum, so- you’re so cute wh-when im choking you- fuck- choking you with my dick-” He rambled, voice increasing in pitch and breathlessness as he shoved himself back in as far as Rodney would let him go, moaning and grunting as he hit the back of his manager’s throat, “shit- shit- shit!” Mello growled, coming hard and pulling out, unloading all the ungodly tension he had tying tight knots in his abdomen, gripping Rodney’s hair and yanking it as he rode out his orgasm, jerking himself off onto Rodney’s cute, absolutely shocked and disgusted face. “Holy hell Kapernick,” Mello purred under his breath, “never thought I’d say it but jesus christ, Rod, I’d gag you with my cock any day of the damn week if I cum that hard every time.” He glanced down as Rodney’s face again and noticed he looked like he was about to cry. “Oh, damn. Sorry about- that. I’ll get you a shower or something?”  
“Now.” Rodney hissed under his breath, and Mello had no choice but to stretch, tuck his dick back into his pants, and pick Rodney up and take him to the closest bathroom. They spent a good ten minutes, and a few times he had to convince bleaching his glasses was irrational and just washing them was fine. Rodney threw the pair away and Mello had to go to his personal closet to grab a spare pair out of the dozens of spares he had.  
“Can I sleep, now, Banks?” Rodney asked, keeping that pissed off edge to his voice.  
“You weren’t going to sleep when I kissed you. Sure hope you can, now, though. And if you get a boner when you think about how hot I am and how you wanna suck my dick again I’m not helping you with it.” Mello curled Rodney’s hair around his finger, eventually stopping and pulling the very tiny and annoyed man into a gentle hug, “really. I’m sorry though.”  
“I don’t care.” Rodney stated bluntly, “just don’t touch me right now. I’m gonna go to my office. I can’t sleep tonight.”  
“No goodnight kiss?” Mello grinned at Rodney who only glared at him.  
“Goodnight, Banks. If you even say a word about this you’re dead.”


End file.
